The Consummate Plan
by cakecake
Summary: Having lusted after Itachi, Sasuke finds the perfect plan to get what he wants from his older brother... without Itachi ever knowing. Oneshot, AU, ItaSasu, PWP


**The Consummate Plan**

Sasuke found a way to have sex with his brother without him ever knowing.

He just couldn't admit that he wanted Itachi, in that way. He just couldn't let the smug bastard know that he lusted after him, his own brother. It was hateful enough to know that Itachi was superior to him in so many aspects already: grades, relationship with parents, intelligence, or even appearance… how could Sasuke ever let him know that he even affected his sexual preferences? Besides… admitting to your brother that you masturbate to him every other night while having incredibly incestuous fantasies isn't exactly the way to go.

It wasn't exactly Sasuke's fault. Itachi had a big part into it too. Wearing very, very attractive clothing, leaving the top half of the buttons on his shirt open, wearing dark tight pants, or all of the above altogether—it was as if his brother was mocking him, challenging his endurance.

It was after long months of much suffering and stroking that Sasuke finally decided that he could not take it any longer. He had to do something about this continuous tread of lustful and immoral thoughts. That was when he decided to take action. Maybe after he'd done what he fantasized Sasuke would find that it wasn't as good as he'd imagine and stop getting turned on every time his damn brother walks into the room.

He would make sure his brother would know nothing, absolutely nothing, about Sasuke's desire towards him.

Of course, the only way to have sex with someone without them ever, ever knowing would be to kill them after… which actually wouldn't work because during the process of sex Itachi would know all about Sasuke's shameful yearnings. Or maybe Sasuke could force alcohol down his brother's throat and make him too drunk and horny to know who he's fucking… but Sasuke might as well try to drug a rock if he ever thought that plan was to succeed, for Itachi's alcohol tolerance was inhuman… and it would be far too suspicious for Sasuke to intoxicate him in the first place.

Then there was the option of seducing Itachi into fucking him. Which destroys the whole purpose entirely, because the point was to not let Itachi know Sasuke wanted sex from him. Just by imagining the after-effects of their… intercourse made Sasuke want to double over. Though, Sasuke supposed he had to still seduce Itachi into having sex with him somehow, because otherwise he'd be raping his brother, which was not very possible, as he wanted Itachi's dick up his ass and not vice versa.

This was getting really hard.

His cock was too.

In the end Sasuke thought of the most brilliant plan in the entire world. It was a plan that would be hailed to all incestuous gay couples in the world… well that would be exaggerating, but it was a good plan. Sasuke would bind Itachi to his bed and blindfold him, then ride him all the way. Yes! It was the perfect plan, the consummate way to having sex with Itachi without him ever knowing that it was Sasuke! Yes, nothing else could be more perfect! Sasuke had to give himself a pat on the back for this one.

Though, thinking about just how he could get Itachi tied to his bedpost or blindfold him was as difficult as hell. Sasuke considered drugging him once again, but if that was to work then he wouldn't even had to bother with bindings or blindfolding… unless he wanted to try some bondage… hmm… he'd consider that again some time later.

How to bind Itachi to the bed? How to blindfold him? Itachi was strong, Sasuke knew since long ago, though Sasuke had his options. Hell, he could hire some people to do it for him… but who? Sasuke went through his list of people. Naruto? Neji? Gaara? Maybe the smart ass Shikamaru would figure out a way… which meant he'd have to explain why he wanted his brother tied up. Like hell he'd ever tell anyone why he wanted to rope his brother to the bed!

Come on, Sasuke. There must be a way. Itachi must have a weakness. What exactly would be Itachi's weakness, then? What are natural weaknesses? Hot chicks? No, his brother was as straight as a ramen noodle. Maybe porn? But how's that going to help him with tying his brother?

After hours and hours of contemplation Sasuke wanted to smack himself. Why hadn't he realized it earlier? There was one hell of an easy way that required almost no effort. He could do it when Itachi was sleeping! Yeah! He'd be on his bed already, vulnerable and unaware, and Sasuke would then jump on him and blindfold his eyes, then tie him tight to the bedposts. By the time Itachi awoke he'd be all ready for Sasuke! It was the ultimate plan. It was superior. There was nothing better.

So once he'd acquire all his equipment Sasuke schemed for the great night. He couldn't wait, he'd finally get laid with Itachi, but without him ever knowing, without him ever questioning! Somehow Sasuke felt a little sorry for Itachi, because Sasuke would just have his way with him and then leave. Well serves the bastard right for going all prodigy and sexy on him!

What then if Itachi resisted? Of course he wouldn't just lie there and let someone ride his dick if he couldn't see who exactly it was. But Sasuke had no time to worry about any more details. His hope could not be delayed any further. He will just have to somehow seduce Itachi to fuck him without him recognizing his voice. It was difficult, but the temptation was too great. If Itachi resisted… well, he would be bound, and it's not like Itachi wouldn't want some free sex, right? After all, his brother really needs to get laid, and Sasuke would be sure to be SO good that Itachi would just shut up and moan.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The seemingly endless plotting came to a finale when Sasuke took action that night. He made sure the Uchiha mansion was dead quiet, his parents and his brother fast asleep. He got out of bed in his boxers, as more clothing would be the last thing he needed, and grabbing his equipment he left his room. In the dark he strolled down the hallway, calming himself and ensuring himself that the plan would but succeed.

Reaching Itachi's room, he took a deep breath, and turned the knob quietly. Sure enough, in the darkness he could make out his brother's form, lying under heaps of blankets, sleeping soundly. He took quiet steps, like a ninja, and approached Itachi.

God, his brother was sexy even when he was sleeping. He took the piece of cloth for blindfolding his brother and slowly climbed onto the bed, stopping his breathing for he couldn't afford waking Itachi. Knowing that his brother wasn't a very light sleeper, he carefully wrapped the cloth around Itachi's eyes, lifting his head ever so slightly to tie the tightest knot he could manage around them.

One down, Sasuke thought, and now for the harder part… He needed to turn Itachi so that he was lying on his back, and take out his arms from under the blankets. Pulling away the blankets slowly Itachi's naked chest was exposed. Sasuke's eyes revelled in the faint silhouette of Itachi's toned body, and gulping, he took the heavy arms and lifted them upwards.

Itachi shifted suddenly, and groaned ever so quietly. Sasuke paused, holding in his breath, his heartbeat stopping for a second as well. In the midst of his fear and nervousness Sasuke actually found the whole situation very, very arousing, and before he knew it he was already half-hard. Shit, Sasuke cursed, he needed to tie him down quick, or Itachi would wake up anytime and Sasuke would have to dash down the hall with a painful erection and a failed plan.

Having a firm but gentle hold on Itachi's wrists he took out the rope and tied them together, having practised the knot several times before to make sure he didn't screw up. He made sure the ropes gave Itachi's wrists room to lay on the mattress, as to not injure him. Sasuke leaned back and ran his eyes over his work of art, licking his lips. He had actually succeeded in tying up Itachi, of all people! And now he even had him at his mercy. Knowing that, Sasuke got even harder than before.

"So are you going to begin?" A whispering cut Sasuke out of his thoughts as his eyes widened. When the fuck did he wake up? Sasuke didn't know what to reply, hell, he could not reply, for Itachi would certainly recognize his voice. Was he awake from the beginning? No, he couldn't have been… but if he was awake, why didn't he struggle against the ropes? Now that he recall, Itachi had been surprisingly calm for someone being tied to the bedpost… too calm, in fact, even if he was asleep…

That bastard! Sasuke cursed mentally at him, for being sexy, and for being a step ahead of him all the damn time. With nothing to do but remain silent, Sasuke pushed away all the blankets until nothing was covering his brother… except himself.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually seeing Itachi in nothing but his boxers. And soon he would be seeing more. All those dreams, all those fantasizing, would finally come to an end! He licked his lips again at the sight, all the slight outlines of his brother's muscles, and his brother's handsome face blindfolded… it was too much. He was getting too hot already, but it had only started.

Sasuke pushed his brother up so that he was in a sitting position with his wrists locked behind his neck to the headboard. He was no longer taking his time, all he wanted was the sex he had wanted. He straddled his brother quickly and moaned when his erection grinded against Itachi's flaccid one. When he realized it he wanted to smack himself for making any sounds, and hoped Itachi wouldn't recognize him by his moaning… he didn't suppose he had ever moaned within earshot of Itachi anyway.

Disappointed that Itachi was not responding, Sasuke humped his brother in his lap harder and ran his hands over Itachi's body. God… he couldn't describe the sensations he was feeling. He crushed his lips against his brother to stifle his own sounds, making their first kiss somewhat erotic, and Sasuke was most relieved and horny when Itachi responded to his kiss, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and sharing what Sasuke deemed to be his best kiss ever.

When they parted Sasuke felt a hardness beneath him, and was more than ecstatic to know that Itachi was getting off on this situation… which made things way easier, but he had to question himself how on earth his older brother was getting turned on by some stranger doing bondage tricks on him. But then again Itachi wasn't one for moral inhibitions…

Sasuke kicked off his boxers, letting them drop somewhere onto the floor of his brother's bedroom, and leaned in to kiss his brother again. He was damn horny but he could not get enough of his brother's lips, and he allowed Itachi's tongue shove down his throat as his hands trailed to the waistband of Itachi's boxers, slowly removing them.

When Itachi lifted his hips for Sasuke to slide him out of his boxers and chuck them away, Sasuke halted all his actions and just stared. Itachi's dick… was huge… He eyed it, gulping, knowing that Itachi still wasn't fully hard but the size was already too enticing to look away. To imagine that he'd be impaling himself on it very soon just made him more hot and bothered than before. Sasuke couldn't help but reached down and stroke himself at his brother's penis.

"…Like what you see?" Itachi mumbled at the sudden pause of Sasuke's actions. Sasuke wanted to retort, but could not, and so he settled at glaring at him, but Itachi would not see it anyway. He saw a smirk on his brother's lips, and wanted so much to punch the smirk away. Itachi is way too calm and talks way too much for someone tied up by a foreigner..,

Looking back down at his brother's member he found it leaking with a drip of precome, and it was then that Sasuke couldn't hold himself back. The sight was too much for him. He wanted it in his mouth, badly! Sasuke leaned down and licked away the precome, and not even waiting he sucked in as much as he could. Itachi gave a soft gasp of breath, holding it in when Sasuke continued to suck, but Itachi wouldn't allow just that. No, the bastard had to arch up his hips and shove his dick down Sasuke's throat, gagging him a little, but Sasuke was quick to relax his throat muscles, almost deep-throating his brother.

Sasuke revelled in the soft sounds Itachi was making as he performed fellatio on his brother, swallowing him whole and sucking him hard. One hand was rubbing his brother's balls underneath until he felt his brother's climax was near, and not until right before Itachi came did Sasuke let go of him. Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and watched Itachi's expression; head back and lips parted panting for air. Sasuke was never more turned on. He could waste himself by just watching his brother. He returned to straddling Itachi, and forcing their lips together again he held Itachi's rock-hard erection in place as he lowered his ass onto it.

Sasuke had prepared himself in his room for this purpose beforehand, but with just the tip of Itachi in him left him panting and gasping, no longer able to concentrate on kissing his brother. It was too big, it just wouldn't fit! Sasuke could hardly go any further than the tip, but Itachi already seemed to be holding in his climax with much difficulty, as he was already near the edge from Sasuke's intense blowjob.

It hurt, and Sasuke was struggling. He grasped the bedsheets under him, trying to impale himself further, but squeezing his eyes shut Sasuke had much doubt whether it was possible. Suddenly, two warm hands reached on either side of his hips and guided him downwards, encouraging him.

Sasuke snapped open his eyes and saw that the hands were his brothers. Shit! When did he—

But Itachi was still blindfolded, and didn't seem to care to have them on. Sasuke cursed to himself, not able to believe that his brother had actually gotten out of the ropes, but his mind was quickly taken away from the matter when Itachi couldn't hold his patience any longer, and with great strength slammed Sasuke down onto his dick when he arched up to meet him to the hilt.

Sasuke cried out, loudly, hoping he hadn't be identified, and hoping his parents wouldn't wake up from their room down the hall. Itachi seemed to know this, because he leaned forward and muffled Sasuke with his lips, while lifting Sasuke up again and angling at a different position.

It hurt! Sasuke couldn't help but feel helpless when Itachi didn't care but shamelessly went his way with him, lifting him and slamming him down hard, but after a few tries he hit somewhere inside of Sasuke that caused him to reach his climax and spill all over, moaning ever so loudly, and was again silenced by Itachi kissing him.

Itachi took advantage of Sasuke's added tightness and continued angling up to hit that one spot, causing Sasuke to moan inaudibly against his lips again and again. His brother's powerful thrusts were so precise, hitting him in the place that made him want more and more. The grip on his hips hurt, his ass hurt, but it was all overruled by the intense pleasure he was feeling. In his mind he wanted more, and more, and more, and Itachi was complying all his needs as he continued to grip Sasuke's hips up and down and slamming in with an audible 'thud'.

When it was too much for Itachi's already inhuman control he climaxed with a gasp, spilling all his seed into his little brother, some dripping down his inner thighs and over the bedsheets. They then lay there panting, Itachi's dick still inside of Sasuke, sharing warmth between their bodies being so close to each other. Sasuke was on the verge of passing out, but he quickly remembered his situation, knowing that if Itachi was to reach up he could have untied the blindfold. He weakly lifted himself up and off of his brother's dick, grabbed his boxers that were on the floor, and sprinted out of the room that smelled musky of sex and semen, hoping that Itachi wouldn't chase him out.

His legs gave up on him once he reached his room and collapsed onto his bed, still panting from the great sex he just had. Great, wonderful sex. He wanted it again. He wanted more. His ass hurt, he couldn't feel his legs anymore, but he wanted more. Hell he wanted to jack off to it all over again. But before he could think any more indecent thoughts, sleep claimed him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Saturday morning made its way across Sasuke's window when he was awaked by the sunlight streaming into his room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from his bed. Ow! Fuck, his ass hurt so much. Sasuke blinked and recalled all the events of the previous night, and smiled to himself. It was so wonderful… the sensations are still tingling and he was half-hard again. Well his plan did work perfectly, except Itachi had broken out of his bindings. Why he had not pulled off the blindfold was still beyond Sasuke, but he supposed Itachi thought it would ruin the mood greatly… and it would have.

He heard his family already having breakfast downstairs and he hurried out of bed to join them. If he took too long it would only seem suspicious to Itachi. Having brushed his teeth and taken a shower he neared the kitchen, spotting his parents and Itachi seated around the table.

Sasuke gulped, watching Itachi and remembering his brother's penis. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get rid of the image once again. Stay calm, he told himself, as if nothing happened, as if it were just any usual day!

He entered the kitchen, saying good morning to his parents. He was seated at his spot across from Itachi, and when he turned to him, he found his older brother smirking at him slightly. Sasuke gulped but feigned his annoyed look.

"What?" He snapped at Itachi, as he does usually, and dug into his breakfast.

"Did you have… a good night, Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a very normal voice, but Sasuke stiffened and froze at his breakfast. Did he know? Did he? Would Itachi figure it out? But Sasuke left no visible traces of himself in that room, except… well he supposed he did leave his semen. But would that mean anything? Itachi couldn't have taken the semen sample to a DNA lab or something!

He knew Itachi hadn't marked him on his neck or anywhere except his hips… which was bruised, but it was covered up by his shirt currently and there was no way Itachi would know. He looked up and realized Itachi was still waiting for his answer, and he quickly glared at him. What should he say? Yes, I had a great night? That would be kind of giving it away, wouldn't it? Or if he said no, then… that would appear as if he was denying something, right?

So he decided on, "I was just sleeping."

He glanced at his parents, who were reading the morning paper, completely oblivious to his tension. Itachi nodded, but the smirk was still on his face as he consumed his breakfast. He seemed too happy that morning! To others who knew his usual menacing look, Itachi looked like he just got laid. …And he did.

Not wanting to deal with his brother any longer Sasuke stood up and walked away from the table, telling his parents he was full. He walked away, knowing that his brother was staring at him the whole time, but not knowing if Itachi knew it was him. Either way, he needed to get out of there, fast! Besides, sitting was making his sore bum even worse.

Nearing the staircase, he sensed Itachi behind him, and furiously Sasuke turned around, glaring at the person he had came at the previous night. "What is wrong with you, Itachi?"

"…I was just about to ask you the same thing, little brother," came Itachi's emotionless reply.

But what Itachi said next made Sasuke flush red like a tomato, the world collapsing around him as his brother's words struck him like a lightning bolt.

"Sasuke, you are limping as you walk..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay!!!! My first time posting a fic, please tell me what you think! You have no idea how much courage I had to muster before posting this fic… I know Sasuke's plan isn't the most brilliant one honestly… but you have to understand he's depraved! The reason for this random fic is actually an attempt to change the angsty and vengeful trends in the Uchihacest fandom!! I am totally in love with Uchihacest but I feel very sad for the lack of cracked up plotlines (if you could call this a plot)! T—T;; Itachi and Sasuke can be fun too!! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I know this is a one-shot pwp but I do have a sequel in mind… well we'll see!


End file.
